warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Prophecy Of Doom
Proludge A dark black tom ripped at the fur of a tortoiseshell she-cat. "Squirrelpelt!" The tom roared. "How dare ShadowClan hunt on ThunderClan's Territory!" The tortoiseshell growled. "Our clan is starving,and you must accept!" She snarled. "You may be strong warriors,but invasion-"The tom was cut off by a loud shriek. He turned around and witnessed a ShadowClan warrior tearing open a ThunderClan warrior's throat.The ThunderClan warrior tried to call out,but the blood bubbling in his throat announced he was Dieing The ShadowClan Tortoiseshell kicked the tom's stomach and he flew off. "Rainfur?" The tom said.The gray warrior's fur was soaked with blood.The tom cried in agony."My brother..." He whispered,before falling into darkness. Chapter One Sootwhisker stalked through the undergrowth.She drank in the scent of mouse."Sootwhisker!!!" Someone called. A mouse ran out of the bushes,and startled Sootwhisker.She quickly gave chase,but after her long day of hunting, her muscles ached and she could not keep chase. She scowled after the mouse sped out of her grasp. "Sootwhisker!!!" The cat called again.Voleheart burst from the brambles. ."Soot-" Voleheart stopped when he saw Sootwhisker. "Ashpelt has whitecough," Voleheart explained. "But was that really important enough to scare off my prey?"Sootwhisker joked. "I'm not a medicine cat." Voleheart looked hurt."I thought you...." "Used to be a medicine cat,yes,but not anymore!" Sootwhisker hissed. When Sootwhisker was a medicine cat apprentice,her mentor,Spottedfang,had a terrible secret. Sootwhisker had been Determined to hide it,but her brothers, Rainfur and Blackfang,had found out and spilled the secret like the brook. Terrified Spottedfang would blame her,she left to become a warrior. Voleheart glanced at Sootwhisker and sped off. "Voleheart,wait!" Sootwhisker called."What kind of warrior am I,able to upset my mate at least 3 times a day." She ran through the trees,looking for the tom's dark gray pelt. Sootwhisker eventaully reached the ThunderClan camp,where Briarstar was calling a meeting. She dashed under the Highrock,awaiting Briarstar's message. "As you know,A outbreak of whitecough has broken out in the camp." Briarstar yowled."Some has turned into Greencough." Sootwhisker shuddered. Briarstar paused."Some died." "They're,Tigerpelt,Foxheart,Morningflower,Heavyfoot,Ferntooth,And Ashpelt." Chapter 2 Rainfur felt lightheaded. "...Low chace of survival..."He Heard a cat whispering. Rainfur didn't hear anymore as darkness enveloped his eyes. Rainfur woke up with stars in his eyes. "Hello?" He called,suprised that he could talk with his throat torn. Ashpelt,his father,and Squirrelfeather,his mother,appeared to him. "You have died in a battle for mercy."Squirrelfeather said,though he could see sadness in her eyes. "Son,you now walk the stars with our ancestors." Ashpelt rasped. Rainfur gasped. "But I don't belive in Starclan!" Rainfur yowled. Squirrelfeather and Ashpelt exchanged glances before fading away. Rainfur shook his head as his parents faded away,leaving him in the darkness. ---- Hawkfrost shuddered as Shadestar led the cats to a gathering. "I've been named after a traitor." he thought. Hawkfrost's mother was named Flametail.She had named Hawkfrost,after his speed and agility,(Hawk)and the frost on The rocks as he was named.(Frost) Shadestar gave a flick of her tail,and ShadowClan flew down into the gathering. Shadestar lept up on the branches of the great oak. Crowstar beckoned with his tail for the gathering to start. "Green-leaf is a good time for WindClan,"Crowstar began."We have made two new apprentices,Swiftpaw and Sleekpaw,and prey is running good."Crowstar suddenly spat with fury."AND RIVERCLAN RAIDED US!" He lept at Stonestar,as Briarstar held him back. As the worst of Crowstar's fury faded,anger still shone in his blue eyes."Go on then!" He snapped at Stonestar. "The food source has been poisoned." Stonestar cried."Cats will die.All we ask is a share of ShadowClan amd WindClan's hunting grounds."Hawkfrost suddenly realized that the RiverClan cats were very thin. "Very well." Shadestar growled. "Never! WindClan needs prey more than RiverClan." Crowstar snapped."For all I care,you can go hungry!" Angry gasps rose up from the cats below. "Crowstar,I beg you,please!" Stonestar exclaimed. "Never!WindClan has their own Territory,and so does Riverclan." Crowstar's deputy,Breezepelt,lept at the Riverclan deputy,Tadpoleheart,and raked his claws across his stomach. Ignoring them,Shadestar began. She told about the new warriors,(Hawkfrost and Toadfang)and the strange new prey,(Eagles) and the thunderpath kill.(Nightstar,the old leader.) Briarstar talked about the death of Rainfur,the outbreak of greencough,and the prisoner,Snaketail. Hawkfrost suddenly saw a flicker in the distance. 'Oh StarClan.' He thought as the light grew bigger. "THE FOREST IS ON FIRE!!" He screeched. Chapter 3 "THUNDERCLAN!" Sootwhisker Heard."THE FOREST IS ON FIRE" Before Sootwhisker could react,cats raced from all directions,knocking others over and yowling for help. She caught a glimpse of Briarstar racing up the highrock. "Cats of ThunderClan!" Briarstar meowed loudly."We must keep calm!" Sootwhisker watched nervously,knowing this couldn't be good. "We will cross to the lake and swim in!" Razorclaw,the deputy finished. Cats gasped. One paticular elder spoke up,Squirrelflight. "That's ridiculous!!We will drown." She rasped. Briarstar ignored her and marched out of the camp,all cats exept for Squirrelflight,Foxfur,and Razorclaw.